


Of course

by Sagnfreidi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: But it's not super substantial, It tastes nice, It's just nice and loving, Jim's POV, Leonard's POV, M/M, Short & Sweet, The only reason there are two chapters here is to separate one from the other, This fic is sort of like the pickled ginger you eat between different pieces of sushi, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagnfreidi/pseuds/Sagnfreidi
Summary: There was no real beginning to their relationship. There was only getting everyone caught up with the agenda.





	1. Chapter 1

**Leonard.**

“Marry me.” Leonard wasn’t sure where the words had come from, because he had sworn off marriage several years ago after the divorce from hell.

But he still said them to the blond beauty lying on his bed, reading the reports from the admiralty. His body was sprawled across the cover, his hair was tussled, and he had a small crease between his eyes as he read on the PADD and Leonard had felt so at peace that somehow, those two words had slipped from him. Jim looked up at him, blue eyes amused.

“Sure.” He replied and Leonard nodded, and that was that. They both returned to their doings, finishing up their work.

Leonard idly wondered if he should be more excited about this, or even panicking a bit. He had just _proposed_ to Jim Kirk. Who had just agreed. It should probably have been more of a big deal.

But honestly, it didn’t feel like it was something to get over-excited about, because even though Leonard hadn’t thought about marriage to Jim before the words made themselves known, there was a kind of ‘ _of course’_ about the whole thing.

It had always been like that, every time they stepped up their relationship a bit.

Of course they’d become best friends within a week of meeting one another.

Of course they’d roomed together.

Of course they’d started sleeping together.

Of course they’d fallen in love.

Of course they followed one another into space.

Of course Leonard had just proposed and of course Jim had agreed.

It was a foregone conclusion the second it was mentioned. Hell, Jim had just casually said ‘sure’, like it was no biggie, because it wasn’t. They were JimandBones, and they had been from the beginning.

Still, Leonard felt just a touch of satisfaction by the thought that Jim would be sporting a ring proclaiming it for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jim.**

Jim didn’t believe in soulmates or love at first sight or anything, but he could recognize a kindred spirit when he saw one. He could also appreciate if it came wrapped as a hot doctor.

Sure, said hot doctor could use a shower and a shave, but then Jim didn’t think he was in a place to point fingers. Jim took a long, good look at the ranting divorcee and decided that this had potential.

So he stuck to the man, stood by him through the depression before the doctor got himself sorted again and made it his mission to bring some cheer and adventure to this man’s life.

Certainly the sourly, unappreciative doctor wasn’t all roses to be around, especially not at first, but Jim considered it an investment.

An investment that paid well off a couple of years later when he found himself loosely wrapped around the doctor, humming happily against his naked, sweat-covered skin in the lazy afterglow of another night together.

And again when the doctor got him aboard the Enterprise, that one act of loyalty ending up gaining Jim his ship.

And again, many, many years later when he made retirement a bearable fate for a man who hadn’t thought he was going to live past thirty.

So maybe Jim hadn’t _known_ that sticking to the doctor was going to pay off so extraordinarily, but he had done it none the less, and he’d never regretted it once.


End file.
